


Quiet

by TableTennis



Series: Consensual Hypnosis and Sex Make for a Lovely Time [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Roronoa Zoro, Bottom Vinsmoke Sanji, Consensual, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Humor, Hypnotism, Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, sort of, sort of!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 02:31:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10687953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TableTennis/pseuds/TableTennis
Summary: Sanji suggests a challenge. Zoro's willing to accept. Can they keep quiet while in the crow's nest? No.





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry these are getting shorter i promise next time will be longer than this

“How about a challenge?”

“Challenge?”

Sanji grinned at Zoro as they held each other on the couch, Zoro absentmindedly playing with Sanji’s hair and Sanji tugging on Zoro’s shirt, rubbing the cloth between his fingers.

“For next time we do it, whenever that is,” Sanji clarified.

“Name it.”

“If you can hold back for _ten minutes_ from begging to come, you can have your way with me.”

Zoro narrowed his eyes. “Meaning you’d be doing whatever-the-fuck to me and I can say and ask anything but that?”

“Correct.”

“For ten minutes?”

“Yep.”

“And then I get you off?”

“Mm-hm.”

“Sounds good.”

“But I’m not blowing you.”

Now Zoro frowned. “Why?”

“Because _one_ , since you’ll be getting off first, I don’t think you want me mouthing around there for at least a few minutes after,” Sanji said, kissing Zoro’s neck and burying his nose in his hair as he continued to talk. “ _Two_ , I woke up with sore cheeks the last couple times. And _three_ , I think you could stand to be a little more creative.”

“The first time was pretty creative,” Zoro protested, holding Sanji and running his hands up and down his back. The scratches from last time had healed. “Second time I had to think on the fly.”

“Well, now you have plenty of time to think of something else,” Sanji said, pulling back from his neck and kissing his forehead. Zoro closed his eyes and let his head fall onto Sanji’s shoulder.

“Plus, _I_ wake up sore just about every time you’re fucking me,” he said into Sanji’s shirt.

“Yeah, but you’re the one asking for it. ‘Come in me, fill me up—’”

“ _You_ asked for it, too, didn’t you?” Sanji could feel Zoro’s grin against his shoulder. “‘Please, let me take it all in my mouth, I need it—’”

“That’s so goddamn unfair and you know it,” Sanji sputtered, cutting him off. “The _point_ is think of something different this time, okay?”

“Alright, fine,” Zoro said into Sanji’s shirt. “Before I forget, can I try waking you up again?”

“From a trance? Why?”

“You woke up grumpy last time.”

“I did _not_ —”

“You did.”

Sanji sighed through his nose. “Yeah, go ahead. Make it quick, I need to start dinner soon.”

Zoro pulled back, checked Sanji over, and said, “ _Spiral stairs_.”

Sanji’s eyes fluttered and his mouth parted as his head dropped to his chest and he fell into Zoro. Zoro caught him and held him close to himself so Sanji’s head rested on his shoulder.

“Relax...” he murmured, keeping a gentle grip on Sanji so he wouldn’t fall. “You’re safe...”

The door banged open and Sanji twitched as Zoro glanced around in annoyance.

“When’s dinner?” Luffy demanded. He spotted Sanji and came over, poking him. “Sanji!”

Sanji mumbled something, eyes twitching.

“Can you come back in a sec?” Zoro said patiently. “I’ll get him up. Ask Usopp to tell you about his adventures in Neverland or something.”

“He’s been there?! Awesome!” Luffy was out the door before Zoro could blink, and he now looked back at Sanji, whose eyes were starting to slide open.

“ _Spiral stairs_ ,” Zoro said firmly, and Sanji went limp again, eyes shutting and mouth parting. “Relax... go deeper for me...”

His fingers gripped Sanji’s back in a light massage. Sanji’s head tilted on Zoro’s shoulder, breaths even.

“I’m going to count... from one to five,” Zoro said slowly. “Each number... will bring you more awareness... wake you up a little more... and on five, you’ll be completely awake... still relaxed and refreshed.”

Sanji breathed deeply. Zoro started the count slowly, checking on Sanji after each number until Sanji yawned and woke up fully, grasping Zoro in a hug before pulling away.

“How do you feel?” Zoro asked in concern. “I didn’t expect anyone to come in—”

“I’m fine,” Sanji said dismissively with a little grin, patting Zoro’s shoulder. “That was a bit jarring, but it was smooth sailing from there. Now get out, I’m gonna start on dinner.”

“Can I have some booze?”

“Can you fucking wait until dinner’s ready?”

Zoro snapped his fingers. “Don’t you want to get me some booze?”

“Yeah, alright,” Sanji said amiably, getting up. He came back and tossed Zoro the bottle, and Zoro snapped his fingers again.

“How’s that for creative?” he said, opening up the bottle.

“Get the _fuck_ out of my kitchen!”

* * *

 

“We can’t get a hotel this time, huh?” Zoro said. They had docked at an island with a small hotel; not beautiful like the last two, but it would have worked.

“Probably not,” Sanji said sadly. “Last time didn’t work out, and I need to save money for food.”

“Will we do it on the ship, then?”

“Guess so. We’ll have to be quiet.”

Sanji grinned at him. “ _Can_ you be quiet?”

“Shut up.”

* * *

 

They elected to do it a few nights later, since Zoro had noticed Sanji growing ever-more antsy. Despite their best efforts to be sneaky after sundown, Franky (on watch) gave them a thumbs-up as they crept to the crow’s nest. They refused to respond and made their way up the rigging, climbing inside. Sanji dragged a weight over the entrance, more-or-less sealing it.

“Remember the rules?” he said with a devilish grin as Zoro removed his shirt.

“Yeah. I thought of something that doesn’t involve you blowing me.”

“I meant the rules for _you_.”

“Those too.”

“Good. We should try to be quiet, the others’ll hear us… you want your pants off now or later?”

“Later,” Zoro said after a moment. “No—now.”

“Which one is it?”

Zoro removed his pants.

“Great. Get over there—”

Zoro sat on the bench and allowed Sanji to tie his wrists to the back, spread on either side of him. Sanji ducked under the bench for a moment and pulled out their small box.

“You ready?” he said. He kicked off his shoes, took off his pants and underwear, and reached into his pants pocket, pulling out a small kitchen timer. “It’s pretty quiet, but set for ten minutes, so you don’t have to worry about going over or under.”

“Fantastic,” Zoro said. “I’m ready.”

Sanji pressed a button. “ _Submit_.”

Zoro bit his lip as he tensed and blood rushed to his groin, his cock filling and standing within seconds. Sanji grinned. “Ten times.”

Now Zoro gasped and hissed sharply when Sanji ran a hand across his chest. He leaned in and took a pec into his mouth, licking and sucking so Zoro whimpered, moving forward, asking for more.

“Ten times.”

Zoro cried out, Sanji still working on his chest, and let out a string of needy whines when Sanji moved onto the other side, the first one nicely reddened. His arms were tense and his cock was stiff as a pole.

Sanji pulled back, breathing over Zoro’s chest to hear another cry before he said, “Submit.”

Zoro gulped, legs jerking as he determinedly kept words under wraps. His cock throbbed already; how long had it been?

“Twenty times.”

Zoro screamed out loud and Sanji had barely touched his arm when he screamed again. Sanji grinned, but then Zoro shook his head, and he pulled back cautiously.

“K—Konjac,” Zoro got out, trembling.

“What’s wrong?” Sanji said in concern.

“T—Too mu—uch,” Zoro said, eyes watering.

“Sensitive?”

A nod.

“Quarter-times,” Sanji said. “Quarter-times… quarter-times… quarter-times… half-times.”

Zoro got his breathing under control. Sanji watched him in worry.

“Better?”

“Mm,” Zoro mumbled, licking his lips.

“You okay to keep going?”

“Yeah.”

“Excellent.” Sanji ran a hand down his side. “Submit.”

Zoro moaned, hips jerking as he sought contact, relief for his now-leaking erection.

“Fuck me,” he choked out.

“Mm, not yet.” Sanji leaned in and kissed Zoro, biting his lip and sucking on it, bringing out another moan as Zoro kissed back with fervor, eager for more pleasure.

“Fuck, Zoro, you’re so hot like this,” Sanji whispered, pulling back. “All horny and needy, _begging_ for me…”

Zoro bit his lip stubbornly, but with another, “Submit,” he moaned again, thrusting into the air.

“Touch me,” he whined. “Please—let me—”

“Hm? Let you what?” Sanji was hard now, too, just from watching Zoro.

“Touch me, please,” Zoro repeated, refusing to finish his last demand.

“You won’t say it yet, huh?” Sanji said. “Two times.”

Zoro cried out through gritted teeth and let out a stream of whimpers as Sanji moved in to kiss him again, happily abusing his lip before pulling back and gazing at Zoro’s flushed face, full of lust. Finally, he reached for the box, getting the lube and pouring some on his hand, seizing Zoro’s cock and drawing out a moan of pleasure; with a few strokes Zoro’s hips were thrusting into his hand.

Sanji leaned in and bit Zoro’s earlobe gently, rolling the earrings around his tongue. “Submit,” he whispered, breath ghosting on the shell, and Zoro panted, eyes rolling and pupils blown wide with lust.

“Fuck me, please, fuck me,” he whined, thrusting hard into Sanji’s hand as his legs spread of their own accord. “Touch me more, _please, harder_ —”

Sanji pumped him, hand wrapped tightly around his shaft slick with lube, and Zoro cried out in pants, drool spilling from his mouth onto his chest.

“Just fuck me, please,” he whimpered. “I need it—need to—”

He cut himself off and moaned again when Sanji ran a thumb over his leaking head.

“God, you’re so hot,” Sanji whispered. Zoro moaned, eyes glazed over. He planted kisses along Zoro’s neck, moving down to his chest again to work at the pecs, sucking one while pinching and rubbing the other, drawing out delicious pants and moans. “You love this so much.”

“Just fuck me,” Zoro whined, dignity having escaped him long ago. “Touch me more—”

Sanji pumped him again to hear a pant and receive a needy thrust, Zoro trying to hump his hand. He was damp with sweat. Sanji ran his hands down Zoro’s back and Zoro shivered, trying to swallow excess saliva.

Sanji glanced at the timer and realized they only had a couple minutes left, and so withdrew his hands to hear impatient whimpers as he reached for the box.

“Submit,” he said, taking out the vibrator and slicking it with lube as Zoro gulped, whining when Sanji took away his hand.

“Touch me,” he begged, vision swimming. “Fuck me, touch me, please, fuck me, do _something_ —”

Sanji ran a finger over Zoro’s exposed hole. Zoro groaned as Sanji stuck a finger inside, then another one, and then Zoro whimpered when Sanji took them out, only to moan again when the vibrator touched his hole and was gently pushed inside.

When it had reached the hilt, Sanji turned it on. The vibrations tore through Zoro’s body, making him tremble and buck his hips again and again, cock heavy and dripping, eyes rolling in pleasure as Sanji moved the toy slowly in and out, rubbing his prostate.

“More,” he whined, eyes watering. “Harder!”

“Beautiful,” Sanji whispered. He leaned in and kissed Zoro hard, biting his lip again until it was swollen. “I love you so much.”

He pushed faster and faster as Zoro begged, shoving himself onto the toy in desperation until Sanji was shoving it in and out so quickly Zoro felt it deep in his throat and his cries became choked.

The timer went off; Sanji reached a shaking hand over to shut it off and gently pulled out the vibrator, turning it off and setting it aside. He seized Zoro’s cock again and pumped him hard and fast before saying, “Come, Zoro, do it—”

Zoro’s hips snapped and one of the ropes holding his wrists broke as he came, crying out, Sanji pumping him through his climax until his cock softened and he fell to the bench, passing out.

Sanji released him, ignoring his own erection, and untied his wrist. He stood and went to grab some towels to clean up the mess and Zoro.

Zoro woke up blearily blinking and snapped himself back to reality with a shake of his head.

“You okay there?” Sanji said, kissing his shoulder.

“Fine,” Zoro grunted. Nonetheless, he hissed in pain when he tried to stand, and ended up sitting against the bench on the floor.

“You’re _sure_ you’re—”

“I’m _fine_.”

“Okay, okay.” Sanji sat by him. “I’m ready when you are.”

Zoro took a few deep breaths, grabbed his pants and pulled them on, and snapped his fingers. “Well, considering how horny you are, I can imagine.”

Sanji gulped as his cock throbbed, and his hand went to it to tentatively stroke himself.

“You can just barely hold back from begging, huh?” Zoro continued. “Hey, you shouldn’t try to finish so soon. Hands off.”

“Shut up,” Sanji hissed, doing just that (of his own accord, of course).

“Close your eyes, okay?” Sanji did so, licking his lips. “Keep them closed… you should probably take off your top and lie on your back.”

Sanji did this, setting aside his shirt and lying down, cock standing stiff.

“You look like you’re so eager to be fucked,” Zoro said. Sanji moaned, legs jerking. “I’m right, aren’t I? We’ll get to that soon.”  

Zoro grinned, watching him. “I’m leaning over you now,” he said, “and now I’m kissing your neck, can you feel it? I’m biting and sucking. It’ll probably leave marks in the morning, but you love that, don’t you?”

Sanji gasped, neck arching to allow more room for what Zoro described as he trembled. His breath was hot and heavy.

“I’m moving down to your chest,” Zoro said. “I’m kissing the left side all over… and now the right. They’re turning red already.”

Sanji’s arms stiffened and he let out heavy breaths. He could feel every movement perfectly.

“All this is turning you on so much,” Zoro said, bringing out another drawn-out moan. “I’m getting hard again, too.” He remained flaccid in his pants. “I bet you want me to come on you later.”

“Not really,” Sanji said, to Zoro’s surprise, and Sanji grinned, pleased he’d at last caught Zoro in the act.

“That’s fine,” Zoro said, grinning, pleased that Sanji was indeed able to resist suggestions he disliked. “I’ll just come inside you instead. Doesn’t that sound good?”

Here Sanji gulped at the thought, hands clenching briefly on the floor.

“Hold still for a moment.” Zoro retrieved the ropes and tied them around Sanji’s ankle, the broken one still providing just enough length to wrap around. “I’m going to tie your legs up. Just let them go where I take them.”

He spread Sanji’s legs with the ropes slowly until Sanji would have been doing a split standing, and then he left the legs there untied.

“I’ve tied the ends up,” Zoro said. “Your legs are tightly bound. You can’t really move them from there.”

Sanji tried and found he could indeed not. His eyes remained closed.

“I bet you like that position,” Zoro continued. “It gives away how eager you are for this.” When Sanji’s moan ended, Zoro said, “You look amazing here.”

Sanji let out a pant, hips twitching.

“My hand’s wrapped around your dick,” Zoro said. “I’m moving it up and down, slowly… now I’m moving faster and faster…”

Sanji’s hips jerked and twitched as he panted, cock throbbing and leaking.

“I’m going to blow you now,” Zoro said. “I’m going down. I’m licking the head, and now I’m rubbing my tongue on the underside.”

It somehow didn’t occur to Sanji that Zoro shouldn’t be able to talk _that_ well while blowing him, and he instead enjoyed the sensations, heat coiling in his gut, helped by his groans and barely-there thrusts, held back by his imagined bonds.

“I’ve stopped now,” Zoro said. “I’m going to fuck you. You must be so eager for it, you’re barely holding back from begging. I can see it in your face.”

Sanji moaned, gulping. His legs remained spread.

“I’ll untie the ropes now,” Zoro said. He loosened and removed the ropes from Sanji’s ankles, and Sanji’s legs bent up and moved in a bit, relaxing. “I’m putting on some lube… and… I’m going in.”

Sanji cried out, fists clenching on the floor as his back arched.

“I’m thrusting in, slowly,” Zoro said, watching Sanji. “Now I’m going faster, and faster, and it’s okay to beg now, if you want—”

“Harder, please,” Sanji whined. “ _Mm_ —let me come—”

“I’m doing it, I’m going harder,” Zoro told him. Sanji let out a choked cry with a stream of curses, eyes watering and cock dripping. “You can feel it against your prostate— _come_.”

Sanji came all over himself and went limp, passing out for just a minute—just long enough for Zoro to grab the nearby towel and clean _him_ up, too.

Sanji woke soon and Zoro snapped his fingers. A moment later Sanji scowled up at him.

“Well,” he said, “I’ll give you that. It _was_ pretty creative.”

“How about a bath?” Zoro said. “You look like you need one.”

He tried to stand and fell over.

“What about you?” Sanji said, grinning as he stood and got his pants on. “Get your things, I’ll carry you.”

“I’m fine.”

* * *

 

Despite complaints, Zoro allowed Sanji to help him. Franky was on the other side of the ship, thankfully, and it didn’t take long to draw the bath. After rinsing, they fell into it, leaning into each other.

“I’m so goddamn sore,” Zoro complained.

“Whose fault is that?”

“Yours.”

“You asked for it.”

“You’re imagining things.” Zoro sleepily laid his head on Sanji’s shoulder, snuggling into him. “It was good. Thanks.”

Sanji grinned. “Your thing was fun, but why do you like putting me in that kind of position?”

“It’s funny.”

“Wow. Thanks.” Sanji sighed. “You didn’t even pretend like I was blowing you. I appreciate it.”

“You would’ve been good at it.”

“Shut up.”

“Blackleg ‘Deepthroat’ Sanji.”

Zoro dodged a childish splash of water sent his way.

* * *

 

When everyone came in for breakfast, Zoro still limping, the room was deafeningly quiet. Nami glared at Zoro and Sanji in turn, Robin spared them stern looks every so often, Usopp refused to look at them, and Brook and Franky kept getting their attention to give them thumbs-ups. Only Luffy and Chopper were their usual selves.

“What?” Sanji said at last. “Is something wrong?”

“Do you have _any_ idea how _loud_ you two were last night?” Nami hissed.

Zoro looked away awkwardly while Sanji’s ears and neck bloomed red.

“It sounded like fun,” Luffy remarked. “Then it sounded like not-fun. Then it sounded like—”

“We do not need a play-by-play!” Usopp shrieked.

“I’ll take one later,” Franky offered.

“As will I, if you two are willing,” Brook added.

“Uh, no,” Sanji snapped. “Nami- _san_ , Robin- _chan_ , my dears, I’m so sorry we were noisy, I promise we’ll be quieter next time!”

“You both get laundry duty this week,” Robin said.

“Come on, even you?” Zoro said, disappointed.

“I was _trying_ to sleep.”

“What were you screaming about, Zoro?” Chopper said innocently.

“Chopper,” Usopp said solemnly, “there are some things you should _never_ ask. That is one of them.”

“So!” Sanji said loudly. “Who wants seconds?”

**Author's Note:**

> anyone have any ideas for the next installment?


End file.
